1 One Shot - El tiempo
by Laune Cullen
Summary: Tras el abandono de Edward a Bella, en Luna Nueva... Que hubiera pasado si... él no hubiera regresado, si... ella no hubiera ido tras él... un tal vez o un quizás que podría haberse dado... La historia es mia los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.


_One Shot - El tiempo (Edward POV)  
_

* * *

Han pasado ya diez años desde que me alejé de Forks. Diez años sin sentir a mi sol, a mi mundo, a mi Bella. Durante los tres primeros años volvía a observarla en secreto, en la distancia, la vi evolucionar, superar el dolor, pasar de niña a mujer. Su cuerpo, su rostro, sus actuaciones cambiaron en tan poco tiempo... la hicieron diferente pero igual de hermosa.

El cuarto año, la tuve que abandonar definitivamente, no soportaba que estuviera con Andrew, el romance entre ellos había surgido unos meses atrás y, aunque al principio Bella estaba reticente, al final se vio que él la hacía feliz. Andrew era un chico totalmente diferente a mi, tenía el cabello claro, los ojos azules y era alto y fuerte como Emmet, a veces creo que Bella lo eligió porque efectivamente nada de él le podía recordar a mi. Bueno quizás su inteligencia, era listo y con dinero, al menos Bella a su lado no pasaría dificultades ni penurias.

Los siguientes años, sólo la vi a través de los pensamientos de Alice, ella me informaba que era feliz, que había sacado su licenciatura en inglés, que se había casado, que se había comprado una casa en Forks (eso sí me sorprendió, siempre pensé que ella odiaba ese lugar), al final con tan sólo 24 años vi la bonita imagen de una Bella embarazada. Estaba hermosa, radiante, durante esos meses le pedí a Alice que la vigilara muy de cerca, todavía seguía siendo muy patosa y no quería que nada malo le pasara a su bebé. De ese embarazo nació el pequeño Jaret, y dos años después llego la niña, la dulce y pequeña Ally, según dijo Alice, esos nombres los había elegido por nosotros, le recordaban a nuestra familia.

Bella y Andrew eran felices con sus pequeños y yo no pude resistirme de tenerlos cerca. Me volví a Forks, me quedé en la casa Cullen, el resto de los Cullen no me acompañaron era demasiado pronto. Yo no salía de la casa más que para cazar lo necesario y hacer alguna pequeña incursión nocturna en el puelbo para observar a mi Bella. Era doloroso y dulce a la vez. La tenía cerca, sabía que era feliz y que podría protegerla en caso de que algo malo le fuera a ocurrir.

Una tarde de verano, estaba en el frente de la casa limpiando mi Volvo cuando escuché un coche acercarse a lo lejos. Lo más deprisa que pude guardé el Volvo en el garaje y me escondí entre los árboles. Un hermoso bmw familiar de color dorado un X5 aparcó en frente de la puerta de la casa y de él, cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando bajó una hermosa Bella de 27 años, cabellos infinitos y piel tan clara como la nieve. De pronto sin esperarlo escuche su dulce voz...

- Edward, no sé porque sigo haciendo esto, pero tengo la necesidad de venir aquí y comprobar que al menos algo de mis sueños sigue siendo cierto, la casa no pudiste hacerla desaparecer... Otro año más ha pasado, otro año más en el que mi terrible memoría humana pierde un poco de ti, de tu imagen, por más que me esfuerzo, cada vez me cuesta más traerte a mi memoria...

- Ya no me duele tu partida... ahora que tengo a Jared y Ally entiendo perfectamente por qué lo hiciste y nunca, nunca, nunca, podré decirte cuanto te agradezco que me dieras esta oportunidad que yo tanto me negaba... mis hijos, son mis tesoros más preciados... jamás pensé que podría amar a nadie más de lo que a ti te amé... pero eso pequeños de verdad me han robado el corazón y el alma...

- Últimamente te siento mucho, supongo que será mi locura, pero incluso alguna vez he creído verte por la venta de mi casa, furtivo, como siempre, como un rayó fugaz que se desvanece al parpadear... Si me vieras ahora... seguro que pensarías que estoy loca, hablando al aire, pero de vez en cuando necesito hacerlo y últimamente es como si la casa me llamara, no hago más que soñar con tu recuerdo borroso, con todo lo que aquí viví, con lo que pasó aquel maldito cumpleaños... ojalá no te hubieras ido de esa forma.

- Sé que no habría habido formo bonita de alejarte, pero al menos me gustaría haber podido hablar contigo, con Alice, mi Alice, la echo tanto de menos... espero que alguna vez me siga vigilando y lo sepa... esa duende era todo alegría y vitalidad.

- Edward, estoy loca del todo, porque siento que estás aquí, no me siento como otras veces hablando al aire... ojalá mi cabeza no me jugara tanta mala pasada... TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOO TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO y eso es algo que nunca podrás quitarme, mis sentimientos, puedes desaparecer por siempre de mi vida, pero jamás de mi corazón.

Tras estas palabras Bella se acercó a la casa, llamó a la puerta y al no obtener respuesta vi como se montaba de nuevo en su coche y se alejaba. Yo estaba petrificado entre las ramas de los árboles, habría llorado si mi pétreo cuerpo me lo hubiera permitido. Por qué no fui capaz de bajar, de decirle que yo también la amaba, pues supongo que por sus palabras de gracias, porque me agradeció que me alejara y no sería justo para ella que volviera a su vida, no ahora que se la veía feliz y estable.

Así pasaron dos años, Bella de vez en cuando regresaba a la casa, hablaba y me contaba de su vida, me daba las gracias y me perdonaba por haberla abandonado, una vez incluso trajo a sus pequeños y les contó una historia de los príncipes y las princesas mágicas que habían vivido en esa casa cuando ella era pequeña. Fue gracioso ver a Jaret gritar - Yo de mayor seré como Emmet, fuerte como un oso- O la pequeña Ally preguntar por Alice, Rosalie y Esme y diciendo que ella también quería ser hermosa y fuerte. Ese fue un día especial, después de eso todo volvió a la rutina. Yo seguía con mi ermitaña vida, cazando y espiando la vida que hubiera querido tener con Bella, dejando que los días pasasen, que el tiempo hiciera su trabajo en los demás, mientras que a mi, me dejaba inmóvil esquivándome de su camino.

Una tarde de Abril recibí una alarmante llamada de Alice...

- Edward, ve a casa de Bella, ya, ahora, va a caerse por las escaleras, CORRE.

Sin pensar empecé a correr y me dirigí hacia su casa, pasé al lado de algunos vecinos de Forks, pero iba tan rápido que sólo me sintieron como una ligera brisa a su lado.

De una patada abrir la puerta principal y llegué justo a tiempo para evitar que Bella se desnucara en las escaleras de su casa. Estaba desmayada y con el móvil en la mano. La llevé al salón y la dejé en el sofá mientras comprobaba como se encontraban los pequeños. No estaban en casa, era pronto, seguramente aún estarían en la escuela. Volví al lado de Bella, un sudor frío recorría su frente, intenté calmarla con el frescor de mi mano y de pronto sin previo aviso abrió los ojos y me miró directamente.

- Edward... - Después de pronunciar mi nombres sólo la sentí abrazarse a mi y llorar, llorar de manera desconsolada, lloraba y me abrazaba, nada más. La cogí entre mis brazós con todo el cuidado que pude, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía un humano entre mis brazos, la acuné dulcemente como cuando eramos jóvenes, que gracioso, cuando ella era joven mejor dicho. Una hora después se calmó.

- Edward, me has salvado... Gracias... No sé que habría sido de mis hijos... - De nuevo el llanto volvió a ella... y una mirada perdida, como en los primeros días tras irme de su lado.

- _Bella, que ha ocurrido, que te ha hecho caer? _- Mi malestar iba en aumento, sólo pensaba en lo bien que se sentía tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos y a la vez estaba pendiente del exterior, de la gente alrededor de la casa, Andrew podría llegar en cualquier momento y sería dificil explicar que un adolescente estuviera acunando a su mujer en su sofá.

- Edward... Andrew...

- _Si quieres me voy ya, no quiero meterte en problemas con... tu marido._

- NO! - Bella gritó desesperada y luego en casi un susurro - No me dejes sóla, Andrew ha muerto. - De nuevo el llanto desconosolado volvió a ella. Ahora entendía él por qué de su llanto, la caída, el móvil, todo encajaba. La noticia me dejó impactado, me preguntaba porque Alice no me lo había dicho

Pasado un rato, ni tan siquiera fui consciente de cuanto tiempo, Bella habló de nuevo.

- Edward tengo que recoger a mis hijos del colegio, por favor quédate aquí, no desaparezcas, tenemos tanto que hablar... y yo... hoy... te necesito, por favor. No me abandones de nuevo.

Su mirada contenía un dolor tan profundo había tanto vacío en su interior, que no pude más que afirmar con la cabeza. La solté de mi agarre y me quedé sentado, inmóvil, esperando por su regreso.

Estuve atento a todo lo que ocurría alrededor de la casa, hasta que oí el coche de Bella llegar, y dentro unas vocecitas infantiles que se preguntaban porque mamá estaba tan triste y rara. Me percaté de que no hablaban, estaba escuchando sus pensamientos... Desde que había vuelto a Forks cada vez que me acercaba a la casa intentaba bloquear los pensamientos no quería escuchar a Andrew, quien en verdad sólo tenía pensamientos bonitos hacia Bella y sus hijos, pero no quería escucharlos y di por supuesto que si no podía escuchar a Bella a sus hijos tampoco. No presté atención suficiente.

- Niños subid las cosas a la habitación y venid al salón, tengo que hablar con vosotros de algo muy importante.

Los niños subieron corriendo por las escaleras, todo lo rápido que sus pequeñas piernas les permitían.

- Te quedaste. Gracias.

De pronto los niños aparecieron en el salón y se quedaron quietos al verme sentado en el sofá, mi aspecto no debía ser el mejor, hacía días que no me alimentaba y mis ojos estaba negros como el carbón... Bella seguía oliendo delicioso, al igual que sus pequeños y la verdad el fuego comenzó a arder en mi garganta con todo ese olor tan concentrado. Menos mal que la bestía hacía años que había sido dominada.

- Hijos míos, os presento a Edward un amigo de mamá de cuando era pequeña... - Una dulce sonrisa pero sin vida apareció en el rostro de Bella. Me quedé tan embobado observando su sonrisa que me la sorpresa me pilló cuando la pequeña Ally se lanzó a mis brazos. Menos mal que mis reflejos eran buenos y la pude parar antes de que chocara contra mi duro cuerpo. Ella me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla.

- Que f'io 'tas... ti'es que 'tar ma'ito. - Se bajó de mis brazos dejando un agradable claro en mi mejilla. Su infantil voz volvió a calentar mi corazón. El pequeño Jaret se acercó como todo un hombre y me ofreció su mano, la agarré suavemente mientras notaba como él intentaba hacer una fuerte presión.

- Soy Jaret. - Dijo fuerte y seguro de si mismo.

Bella observó la escena y sólo susurró - es perfecto - y se puso a llorar desconsolada. Sus hijos se acercaron corriendo y abrazaron a su madre mientras que preguntaban sin cesar que había pasado porque lloraba.

- Hijos míos... os acordais de los abuelitos Luis y Elena, y del abuelito Charlie? Os acordaís de que se fueron al cielo? y de que vamos a visitarlos los domingos y les llevamos flores para que sepan que nos acordamos de ellos? - Las lágrimas entorpecían sus palabras que salían con dificultad de su garganta. Un nudo se había parado en mi garganta, odiaba no poder llorar, no poder scar la tristeza que a mi también me invadía al verla así.

- Vuestro papá iba en un avión que se ha caído, ha tenido un accidente y me temo que ha subido al cielo con los abuelitos.

- Y cua'do vue've pa' de ve' a 'os abue'itos? - Preguntó Ally con toda su inocencia.

- Ally amor, Jaret, papá no va a volver, cuando uno sube al cielo hay un camino muy, muy, muy largo que recorrer y sólo se puede recorrer una vez. Además papá tiene que cuidar de los abuelitos, por eso ha ido al cielo.

- Papá se ha muerto verdad mamá? - Preguntó Jaret al oído de Bella, bajito para que Ally no lo escuchara.

- Si amor, me temo que sí. - Bella comenzó a llorar y Jaret la abrazó fuerte y secó con las manitas sus lágrimas. Jaret era como Bella un adulto en un cuerpo de niño, con tan sólo 4 años estaba consolando a tu madre y preocupándose por su hermana de tan sólo 2 años.

Los tres lloraban sentados en el suelo del salón yo no sabía que hacer, me sentía un intruso viendo toda esa escena. De pronto mi móvil sonó, o cogí antes de que su sonido pudiera molestar a las tres personitas que tenía delante mío.

_- Sí?_ - Respondí quedamente.

- Edward? Vamos para allá en dos horas llegamos. No te preocupes te ayudaremos con todo esto. Bella está sóla, no tiene a nadie más, nos necesita. No te vayas de su lado, en dos horas llegamos. - Alice cortó la comunicación.

_- Bella, Alice y los demás vienen hacía aquí... te parece bien?_ - La sorpresa apareció en sus ojos.

- Si, gracias, Alice sabrá que necesito ayuda ahora mismo. Será duro dejaros ir de nuevo, pero gracias por venir a ayudarme. Supongo que al final si cumpliste tu palabra de que siempre me cuidarías.

Bella se repuso se secó las lágrimas y se levantó del suelo. Cogió a sus pequeños y los dejó sentados en el sofá a mi lado. Ella se sentó en el otro extremo.

_- Bella es hora de cenar, voy a haceros algo de cena. Esperad aquí._ - Bella asintió con la cabeza, mientras yo me levantaba y sus pequeños la abrazaban de nuevo.

Me metí en la cocina y preparé unas tortillas y una ensalada para Bella, esperando que les gustase, lo puse todo en una bandeja con un poco de pan y zumos que encontré en la nevera y se lo llevé lo más rápido que pude al salón.

- No cenamos en el salón, cenamos en el comedor - Dijo Jaret. Se levantó y me mostró el camino, Bella con Ally en abrazos venía detrás de nosotros.

- Aquí. Yo me siento aquí, mamá ahí, Ally allí y tú te puedes sentar aquí. - Dijo indicándome una silla a su lado.

Puse la comida sobre la mesa y antes de que me preguntaran nada dije...

_- Yo ya cené antes de venir a veros._

Jaret me miró inquisitivo, Ally sólo estaba centrada en su tortilla y Bella... Bella miró mis ojos y mis ojeras, notaba como me observaba profundamente. Le gesticulé, un luego comeré, para que se tranquilizara, conociéndola seguro que estaba preocupada. Después de la cena hubo una charla en el salón donde Bella le habló a sus pequeños de lo bonito que era el cielo, de como las personas buenas iban allí, etc... a mi todo eso no hacía más que recordarme que nunca tendría ese cielo, esa paz, yo siempre sería un monstruo viviente que jamás podría llegar a disfrutar de ese descanso eterno.

Tras una horas de conversación más o menos tensa, Bella los llevó a dormir, la pequeña Ally se había dormido entre sus brazos y Jaret no hacía más que bostezar. Los dos estaban tristes, pero como niños ninguno de ellos era consciente de la magnificencia de la noticia que habían recibido. Bella acostó a los niños mientras yo esperaba en el salón, ya había interrumpido bastante momentos íntimos.

- Bueno es hora de que tú y yo hablemos. - me pilló de sorpresa, su tono era serio, firme. Se acercó a mi y me miró de frente.

- Si no supiera que rompería mi mano, te daría una buena bofetada. Entiendo tus motivos y razones, agradezco que me dejaras vivir esa vida. Pero como ves... todo está lleno de desgracias. - Iba a replicarla, pero ella no me dio opción. - Shh ni se te ocurra hablar, has estado callado mucho tiempo por unas horas más no te vas a morir. - Sonrió sin humor para si misma.

- Me abandonaste Edward. Me dejaste sola, me mentiste, hoy he sabido que me mentiste, he visto tu preocupación, veo tus ojos, siento tu amor dentro de ti por mi. Mentiste y yo como te creí y morí por dentro. La Bella que creías conocer ya no está y hoy la Bella que creció de nuevo de sus propias cenizas también ha muerto.

- Voy a ponerte al tanto de mi vida, te guste o no. Sabes? a mi padre lo mató Victoria... más que nunca en ese momento te odié por dejarnos solos. - Algo dentro de mi se rompió, Victoria mató al padre de Bella? - Sí los licántropos acabaron con ella, sí ya sé que Jake es un licántropo, su manada se encargó de protegerme y cuidarme y de matar a ese monstruo que casi acaba con mi vida. - Me horroricé, Victoria... Después de tantos años... ya ni la recordaba.

- Bueno veo que te pilla de sorpresa, supongo que realmente cerraste nuestro capítulo, después de eso Jake fue un gran apoyo para mi, fue quien me presento a Andrew y bueno a partir de ahí volví a recuperarme, a tener una familia, a poder apoyarme en alguien que nunca me falló ni me abandonó... ... ... Con Andrew la relación evolucionó nos casamos y tuvimos a nuestros pequeños... he de decir que aún estando feliz siempre te he tenido en mente, nunca te he dejado ir del todo. Andrew sabía de tu existencia, más o menos, sabía quien fuiste para mi y como me dejaste y a pesar de saber que siempre te amaría, él se esforzó por estar a mi lado y por entregarse por completo. Al poco de nacer nuestra hija Ally sus padres murieron, perdimos a la mitad de nuestra familia y ahora... ahora... - Bella comenzó a llorar desconsolada. Yo no sabía como actuar estaba sentado frente a ella sin poder moverme, sin poder decir nada...

- Edward por qué has venido?

_- Bueno a decir verdad llevo aquí varios años, desde que supe que habías tenido a tus pequeños, no podía mantenerme alejado de ti, sólo quería estar seguro de que estabas bien, que nada malo te pasaba. Esta tarde recibí una llamada de Alice diciendo que vienera a tu casa porque te ibas a caer por las escaleras y aquí estoy. No me dijo nada más, no sabía lo que pasaba, pensé que había sido un simple accidente de los tuyos.  
_

Lo que hizo Bella a continuación me dejó sorprendido, se acercó a mi y se sentó en mi regazo. Su aroma inundó todo mi ser... me abrazó y volvió a romper en llanto. La abracé, se sentía todo tan natural, ella en mis brazos... de nuevo. Instintivamente empecé a tararear su nana al oído y empecé a notar como su cuerpo se relajaba y su llanto disminuía hasta transformarse en un ligero murmullo que demostraba que había caído dormida.

Unas horas después creo, no estoy muy seguro mi familia apareció, entraron silenciosos y empezaron a sentarse a nuestro alrededor, Alice se sentó a nuestro lado y acarició la frente de Bella. Esta despertó ante el contacto. Un leve grito salió de su garganta. Todos se quedaron inmóviles esperando su reacción. Y fue como siempre una sorpresa que nos dejó a todos atónitos menos a Alice. Se lanzó a su brazos y la abrazó diciéndole cuanto la había echado de menos, besando su cara y llorando sin parar.

Esa noche fue larga, llena de conversaciones y recuerdos, de disculpas de abrazos, todo marcado por una tensión invisible entre Bella y yo y por una tristeza infinita, porque lo que nos había unido de nuevo era una gran desgracia... para Bella.

El día siguiente fue confuso, muchas presentaciones para los niños, de repente aparecieron tíos lejanos de Alaska, que venían a ayudar a mamá. Alice se encargó de todo, preparó el funeral, se encargó de los trámites de transporte del cuerpo y demás, ella siempre salvaba este tipo de situaciones.

Fue una semana extraña, mucho trasiego de gente por la casa y nosotros ocultos en las sombras, nadie de Forks podía vernos, aún mucha gente nos recordaba y no era normal que siguiéramos siendo adolescentes. Yo velaba las noches de Bella como cuando era una adolescente, pero sin tenerla entre mis brazos, sólo tarareaba su nana en la distancia para calmar sus malos sueños...

El funeral fue hermoso, aunque muy triste, ver a aquellos pequeños frente a esa tumba fue terrible, aunque también fue bonito ver lo querida que era Bella y lo querido que fue Andrew... todos estaban allí, Mike, Jessica y los demás, verlos desde la sombra fue curioso, habían envejecido, algunos mejor que otros, pero todos tenían pensamientos mucho más gentiles que cuando eramos, cuando estábamos en la fase del instituto.

A finales de semana Bella se acercó a mi y me pidió que fuéramos a dar un paseo, Alice brincó encantada de quedarse con los pequeños, hasta Rosalie estaba emocionada. Ambas cogieron a los niños y se los llevaron, las dos tenían planes de parque, helados y hamburguesas, seguro que los niños se lo pasarían genial.

Me sorprendió la petición de Bella y sobre todo cuando me dijo donde nos veríamos.

- Nos vemos en la casa de Charlie, en mi antigua habitación. - Dijo esa tarde y sin más se dirigió a la habitación de los niños, supongo que para prepararlos... aún su mente seguía siendo un misterio para mi.

Salí corriendo de la casa y subí como siempre y supongo que por costumbre por la ventana a la vieja habitación de la casa del jefe Swan. Todo estaba igual, intacto como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, tan sólo una ligera capa de polvo mostraba el tiempo de abandono aquella casa. Mire bajo el tablón de madera y allí estaban todas las cosas que escondí de Bella, fui incapaz de llevármelas en cierta forma era como dejar una parte de mi allí con ella, con su corazón, aunque ella no lo supiera.

- Siempre lo supe, siempre supe que las cosas estaban ahí. Al principio simplemente lo sospechaba una tarde de locura lo descubrí y ahí las dejé... no quería verlas realmente pero tampoco fui capaz de deshacerme de ellas. - Sus palabras me pillaron por sorpresa, estaba tan concentrado en mis propios pensamientos que no presté atención a su llegada.

- Supongo que fue una manera de sentirte cerca mío. - Bella me miró con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, que aún tenían ese brillo especial que me enamoró, como si su mirada escondiera todos los secretos del universo.

_- Bella yo... no tengo perdón por alejarme, te amé cada segundo que estuve lejos de ti y te sigo amando, te dejé porque pensé que sería bueno para ti, pero no pude mantenerme alejado completamente. Siento lo de Victoria, siento el dolor que te cause, siento tantas cosas que no puedo cambiar... pero volví, volví porque te amaba y me gustaba verte feliz aunque no fuera conmigo... Siento que tu marido haya muerto, se te veía feliz a su lado... y yo era feliz viendote vivir esa vida que me hubiera gustado darte... y que no pude por ser el monstruo perenne que soy... yo.._

- Calla, Edward, CALLA! - Grito Bella. - Te esperé Edward, te esperé y te lloré tanto como pude... pero tuve que seguir con vida, tenía que avanzar... Sabes? Elegí a Andrew porque aún sabiendo que te amba, que había alguien en mi corazón a quien no podría sacar jamás, me amó y se quedó a mi lado. Intenté ser la esposa que se merecía alguien como él, intenté disfrutar de mi vida, ser feliz y... bueno... al menos en parte lo conseguí, tengo a mis hijos que son mi sol cada día que amanece. Pero no ha habido un sólo día desde que te fuiste que no te haya echado de menos.

- EDWARD TE ODIO, TE ODIO, PORQUE TE AMO Y ME HAS DEJADO ENVEJECER... - Bella rompió a llorar y parecía que se fuera a caer al suelo, yo sólo podía procesar en parte la información que llegaba a mi cerebro.

_- Bella lo siento, se que es tarde, quizás ya no quieras a este adolescente eterno, pero te amo y te necesito, quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, si me lo permites, aunque si me pides que me vaya que me aleje de ti, lo haré, sin rechistar y sin trampas, sin volver a ti.  
_

Lo que ocurrió a continuación, para mi fue quizás lo menos esperado, Bella se acercó a mi lenta pero con actitud firme, se lanzó a mis brazos y comenzó a besarme. El beso era urgente, necesitado, mi cuerpo instintivamente le respondió, no había miedo, ni freno, no había barreras de ningún tipo, ese fue el beso que siempre nos debimos, el que quedó pendiente entre nosotros. Al separarnos por la necesidad de aire de Bella un ... te amo... escapó de nuestro labios al unísono.

Esa noche fue distinta a cualquier noche que hubiera pasado a su lado, hablamos, nos perdonamos, nos amamos y adoramos como si no existiera el mañana y sobre todo... ante todo... planeamos un futuro juntos. Bella aparentaba menos de sus 28 años y yo podría aparentar más de mis 18, así que esa noche decidimos ser uno para siempre.

Todo estuvo muy planificado, por los niños, esperamos a que acabaran la escuela y ese veranos nos mudamos a Denali, nuestros primos nos acogieron encantados, allí un 24 de Agosto Bella pasó a ser la que siempre debió ser mi esposa, la mas hermosa vampira que nunca nadie hubiera podido imaginar. Aprendí con el tiempo que ella debía haber tomado esa decisión y no yo. Su transformación aunque dolorosa fue como ella me pidió, tras una bonita pero intima ceremonia de bodas y en el climax de la pareja, cuando no se puede estar más unido ni demostrar más que uno pertenece al otro, transforme a Bella, a mi Bella, en mi esposa, en mi vampira por siempre.

Cuando se hubo recuperado de la transformación toda nuestra familia incluidos los pequeños Jaret y Ally nos mudamos a nuestro propio hogar, dejamos que el tiempo pasara, que los niños crecieran y evolucionaran a nuestro lado. Cuando tuvieron edad suficiente les dijimos como eramos, les contamos nuestra historia y les permitimos elegir su destino...

Los dos eran testarudos como su madre, pero ambos eligieron la mortalidad, eligieron tener hijos, formar sus familias crecer y envejecer, los envidiamos todos los días de nuestras vidas. Con ellos supimos el dolor de perder a unos hijos, pero también la alegría de tener nietos... nuestra familia vampira y humana ha seguido y seguirá creciendo...

Los Vulturi alguna vez nos han molestado por nuestras decisiones, pero somos un clan demasiado grande, de vampiros y humanos como para hacernos daño. Hemos vivido al margen y entre dos mundos, siempre nuestra familia ha sido poseedora de nuestro secreto y conocimientos y casi siempre muy a pesar de mi sorprendida esposa, nuestros descendientes han elegido la mortalidad, ellos entienden nuestra decisión y nuestro amor, pero eligen su propio camino.

Ahora casi 300 años después el pequeño Edward Jr, mi ... ni quiero pensar el descendiente que es, nos ha pedido su transformación, aunque todos sabemos quien sido la culpable de ello... nuestra prima Tanya, ella que tantos humanos ha querido y deseado, al final ha acabado en las redes de mi pequeño.

Parece que el círculo se cierra, aunque para mi el tiempo hace mucho que dejó de tener sentido, siempre miro su pasar y su devenir, viendo crecer a unos descendientes que nunca fueron... pero que gracias a Bella, mi amor, mi luz, mi vida entera... siempre serán míos y ya ni el tiempo me los podrá robar...

- FIN -


End file.
